Playboy Photographers and Victoria's Secret Models
by Scars for Blood
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are Victoria'sSecret Models. When Victoria, their boss, gets three playboy phtographers to come in and shoot them. What will happen? Co authored by Apollo's Little Angel's. Rated M for mature themes. Subject rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon were three of Victoria's Secret Models. Ranging from ages 18 to 19, they were, let's face it, the hottest girls on the planet, at least to the men... and some women. They worked for a young woman named Victoria.

In fact, at this very moment, Victoria had arranged for three photographers to come in from Playboy. Edward Mason, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock. And let me tell you, the three most talked about photographers were NOT easy to get. Especially from Hugh....

Anyway, twelve minutes later, Alice and Bella burst through the doors, Bella nearly tripping in her haste, and Rosalie following after them.  
"Ladies," Victoria said softly. "I have arranged for Playboy photographers to come in and photograph you. They will be here in about- right now."  
Just then, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came slowly through the doors. The girls jaws dropped.  
"Them?" Rosalie spluttered.  
"You?" Emmett laughed. "Hi, Rose. Long time no see."  
"You all know each other?" Victoria raised one of her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, we were childhood friends," Alice said, looking down and blushing.  
"On the bright side," Edward joked, "We get to take pictures of you na-"  
Rosalie frowned, punching him.  
"Actually not." Bella said stepping forward. "We're Lingerie Models. We don't pose naked. Unless Hugh invites us to the mansion." Bella hinted.  
Going to one of the most famous magazines in the world and getting to be in there. Getting a page spread. It would be amazing. Something lots of modes dream of. Rosalie does.  
"Maybe we could slip in a good word" Jasper smiled playfully.  
"Well after you see what we're wearing that 'maybe' will turn into a 'hell yes'." Alice whispered walking past the boys and shimming her hips.  
Bella and Rose followed while the boys looked after them.  
'This is going to be a long day' Victoria thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

"So all you have to do is pose – like you normally do – in front of a guy who you knew in high school. Big deal." Alice tied the front of my hot pink bikini right in the middle.

"In a bikini!" I hissed at her, readjusting the top so it covered a little more. It didn't really work though – it's a Victoria's Secret Bikini, It's not supposed to cover things well. "And I'm going to be cold, they blow fans on you!"

"Well, then, I guess your going to have to cuddle with him for warmth." Alice gave me a smirk and pushed me towards to photo shoot area. "You'll do fine. You always do." She smiled and walked away, probably to go find a cracker. No, not cracker_s,_ just one cracker. One.

I sighed and sat down in my directors chair. Alice, Bella, and I all have our own since we're the most frequent models. Mine was Hot pink, Bella's was sky blue, and Alice's was yellow.

"Rose! Five minutes until we start! One of the lighting guys yelled.

I nodded and got up, brushing the hair out of my eyes and strode confidently to the set. I was not prepared for what was there.

The had set up a huge water area, like a indoor pool, but it looked like the beach. They had beach balls everywhere in the water, inflatable lounging floaty things, and (I swear to god, I'm not joking) inflatable whales, turtles, and dolphins. I stared, open mouthed at the scene in front of me.

I looked over at Emmett, who was wearing a white cotton v-neck and jeans. He was fiddling with his camera, he looked up and did a double take.

"Wow, Rose. You look..." He trailed off raking his eyes up and down my body, and ran his hand through his curly brown hair.

"Stunning?" I asked, letting a smile play on the edge of my lips.

He smiled back. "Yeah. Stunning."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get your ass in the water before you don't have a job!" Jane, Victoria's snappy little assistant yelled at me.

Jane was the kind of person that no matter what she told you to do (even it was the stupidest thing in the world) you would do it. She had a way of just looking at you and you'd feel like if you didn't follow through on her orders, she'd kill you. She was evil that way.

So without wasting any time, I ran as carefully as I could to the water place and jumped in. I was glad Victoria wasn't cheap because she had bought something to heat the pool. The water was so warm, so easy to just relax and take pictures in.

"Um, so Rose," Emmett said. "I need you to take these," He fumbled around a bit before his hands landed on some golden sunglasses. "And just be yourself." He threw them to me.

Be myself. That can't be hard right? Wrong. I was so, so wrong.

I put the sunglasses on and posed. Emmett moved around and snapped a bunch of pictures.

"Go to the beach ball." He pointed at one of the balls.

I went over to it and grabbed it. I threw it up in the air and started hitting it. Just having fun, and being myself.

I didn't hear the camera though, so I looked at him. He was just staring at me.

"Emmett!" I caught the ball and threw it at his head. The ball hit him and he blinked a few times and shook his head muttering, "Sorry."

I Grabbed another beach ball and started hitting that around until he told me to get on a lounge chair. So I did as told and just floated there until someone brought me a water to sip while lounging, to make me look really relaxed in the pictures. I lifted my sunglasses onto my head and sipped.

"Good, this is good. Very good." Emmett kept muttering to himself. Every so often he'd stop and just stare at me. And I'd grab a ice cube from my cup and throw it at his head to snap him out of it and he'd go back to taking pictures and ordering to go places and sit somewhere and smile.

I was getting tired and this was my signal the shoot was going to end soon.

"Rose, this is great! Truly it is, but I need one last thing.

I raised my eyebrows. "Go for it. I'm up for anything."

He smiled wryly. "Okay. You see those blow up turtles and stuff?"

I nodded.

"Go sit on one. This is the last thing before we can wrap it up."

I just stood where I was. I was dumbfounded. He wanted me to go sit on a turtle? A blowup turtle? What's sexy about that?

"Rosalie, get on the turtle, or so help me god I will get in that pool and put you on a turtle."

My eyes widened and I did as told. Carefully climbing onto the turtle and praying I wouldn't slip.

He snapped the pictures and as he told me I could get off I fell in the water.

I surfaced and moved my now soaking wet hair out of my eyes.


End file.
